Memories of The Past
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: They were the reason why Severus Snape hated Harry James Potter.


"Legilimens!"

_No! No more!_

He took hold of his wand and shouted, "Protego!" and felt himself inside Snape's mind. What he saw whatever was completely unexpected.

***Flashback***

_"Do you, Severus Snape, take Lily Marie Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked._

_"I do," he intoned._

_"Do you, Lily Marie Evans, take Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do," Lily said resolutely, with a smile on her face._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Priest Shepards warmly announced and turned to Snape with a smile on his face. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_The couple kissed briefly before staring into each other's eyes._

_"I'll never leave you, Lily," Snape told her._

_"I'll never leave you too. Love you, Sev," she told him._

********

_Snape's knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table. He stared at the note once more._

_Severus,_

_I have fallen in love with James. I feel that he is what I was seeking all along. I hope you understand._

_Lily Evans._

_"Evans," he spat with anger._

_Did she know how much it hurt him to see her sign off with her maiden name and not as Lily Snape?_

_How could she leave him? How could she?_

********

_"You wish to join my ranks, Severus?" the snake-like human asked with an air of confidence._

_"Yes, milord. It is my pleasure to serve you to the best of my abilities. My loyalty towards you is unwavering," he duly recited what Lucius had taught him earlier._

_He knew this was the point of no return. Yet, he had nothing to live for now._

_He had Lily to ground him and turn away from the Dark, but now..._

_"Very good Severus. Morsmordre!" Lord Voldemort incanted, with a pleased look._

_A black smoke swirled out of his Lord's wand and covered his left forearm. Suddenly, pain struck him and he screamed. The smoke had embedded itself as a tattoo. He was now a servant of the Dark._

_All ties with the Light was severed. All ties._

********

_He plucked a hair from the drunk Mundungus and dropped into a vial of what looked like mud. The thick liquid soon bubbled and changed into a sickly green colour. He downed it in one go, grimacing at the horrible taste._

_No longer looking like himself, he Apparated to Godric Hollow._

_Standing in a shadow behind the trees, he saw the proceedings going on. Lily was walked down by her father, just like it happened at their wedding. He saw her, looking exuberant._

_They said the vows. An unknown ache crept into his chest._

_When they kissed, Severus took off._

_In the safety of his home, he locked himself in his room and cried. All the pain and suffering he had been through was being wept for now._

_It was so unfair! Why couldn't he just have a single bit of happiness? Why?_

_And to think that all this time, he thought that happiness should be created by yourself. Whoever said that lied._

_Would he never find happiness?_

********

_He looked through by the slight crack of the opening of the door. He could hear voices within._

_"James, look at him! He's got my eyes!" Lily sounded tired, but joyful._

_"Yes, and he's got my face through and through! Definitely going to break some girls' hearts when he grows up, I'll make sure of it," James said excitedly._

_A stab of jealousy went through him. He glanced at the healthy looking newborn. That should have been his son, with his features!_

_"What should we call him?" Lily asked._

_"You gave birth to him, you name him!" James answered._

_"Well, I always fancied the name Harry. Harry James Potter, that'll be your new name, my sweet little boy. Mummy loves you," and she kissed his smooth forehead gently._

_Severus nearly punched the wall beside him._

_He was the one who had thought of Harry, when they were discussing possible baby names. They were going to call their child Harry Kieran Snape._

_In a spate of anger, Severus hated that child then._

********

Harry was forcefully pushed back. Snape was very pale and looked...sad?

"You saw the memories."

"Yes, and-"

"How dare you!"

"I-"

"That was private, Potter, and it still is, no matter who is in it!"

"Is that why you hate me?" Harry interrupted before Snape went on another tirade. "Because my mum left you?"

"Why else do you think I hate you? You are the son I so dearly wanted, so clearly desired, but a son I never could have!" Snape spat.

All anger just deflated out of him as he knelt to the floor. His blank face showed emotion then. He was crying. "I loved her so much Harry," he whispered so soft that Harry had to get closer to hear him, "and she left me, just like that. I'm supposed to hate her, but I can't, I still can't. I love her!"

Harry didn't know what to do. His parents had caused this to happen. That perfect imagery of them was shattered to pieces in Harry's mind.

Harry bent down beside his Professor and hesitantly placed an arm round the crying man, in a bid to calm him.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Snape never replied, he just continued to let his tears out. Years of emotion were released, and he had no way of stopping them.

To think he would have had a father if his mother had not left Snape.

**A/N: Hey. I have decided to try my hands on Sevitus fics again. Ever thought why Severus hated Harry? This is my take on what should have happened. Enjoy.**


End file.
